


I Won't Be Anywhere But Here

by wardenmages



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, They're trying and that's what's important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenmages/pseuds/wardenmages
Summary: It's the first anniversary of the revolution, and RK900 doesn't want to go to the memorial event alone. He asks Gavin to go with him so he has a friend who is as out of place as he feels.For the New ERA Birthday Big Bang! The amazing art at the end is byaprisun!!





	I Won't Be Anywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Stutter" from Marianas Trench.
> 
> The prompt for the big bang is birthday/anniversary to celebrate the anniversary of the New ERA discord server!

**INITIALIZING......................**

**MODEL: RK900 #313-248-317-87**

**DESIGNATION:** ~~ **CONNOR**~~ **NINES**

**HANDLER:** ~~**CYBERLIFE**~~ **HANK ANDERSON**

**DATE: 11.09.2039**

**RUNNING DIAG.SYS**

**STATUS REPORT:**

**STRESS LEVELS 15% STABLE**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY HIGH**

“-ou even awake?! Nines!”

Nines blinked back into focus at his terminal. Gavin was leaning over to the divider between their desks, snapping his fingers at Nines to get his attention. His systems attempted to start up his combat program but he halted it. As irritating as his partner was, Nines didn’t want to injure him.

“Yes, Detective?” Nines answered neutrally. 

“You literally didn’t move for ten fucking minutes,” Gavin complained, sitting back in his seat. “You broken or something?”

“I believe my system went into standby because I was idle.”

“Like a laptop.”

“If that’s how you need to describe it, yes. Was there something you needed?”

“No,” Gavin huffed. “Just didn’t want to deal with a bot that’s blue-screening. You seriously have time to sleep at your desk?”

“We finished all of our reports. I believe you have been playing games on your phone the majority of the time I was idle.”

“Creep.”

“Prick.”

The human snorted and leaned back in his chair. “Whatever.”

**> Software Instability ^^**

Yes, Nines was quite aware of that, _thank you._ He dismissed the notification silently, turning back to his computer. It was a waste of processing power to keep tracking his proximity to deviancy when he was already a deviant.

**> incomingRequest(Call);**

**> identifyContact(‘RK800’,’Connor’);**

**> Accept**

**‘Hello Nines,’** Connor greeted through their internal link.

**‘Hello. Is there something you need?’**

**‘It’s November 9th. Have you made a decision on whether you would like to come to the ceremony on Saturday?’**

Nines glanced across the room at Connor’s empty desk. He and the lieutenant had been out working on a case for an hour and forty-six minutes. They would likely be returning soon. Why not ask in-person?

**‘I am not sure I should.’**

**‘Why not?’**

Nines fidgeted with the ends of his sweater sleeves, suddenly relieved Connor wasn’t actually in the room while they spoke. **‘I was activated three months after the revolution. I feel strange mourning an event I was not even alive to experience, in so many ways.’**

**‘Nines...’**

**‘I know I’m alive now. That isn’t it.’**

**‘Does it help knowing that Hank will be there?’**

**‘Somewhat.’**

**‘You could ask Gavin to go with you.’**

Nines tilted his head. **‘Why would I ask Gavin?’**

**‘You’ve worked together for seven months now, and you consider him a friend. He wasn’t involved in the revolution past his brief interaction with me, so you might feel less out of place.’**

**‘... You have a point.’**

**‘You can at least try. If he says no and you still decide not to go, I will leave you alone.’**

**‘No, you won’t.’**

Connor’s tone grew oddly serious. **‘I mean it. If you truly don’t want to go I’m not going to force you. Me wanting you to be there is less important than your freedom and comfort.’**

Nines smiled. **‘Thank you, Connor. I will ask him.’**

**‘Alright. Let me know what you decide.’**

**> Call Ended**

Nines blinked back in again. When he turned to his partner, Gavin was leaning forward with his elbows on the desk, chin resting on his hands, staring at him.

“It’s weird watching you talk to people on the phone,” Gavin said bluntly. “You just make weird faces but you don’t have to say anything out loud so no one even knows what you’re doing.”

“You knew what I was doing.”

“Well. Yeah. Of course I notice shit like that about you, you’re my partner, dipshit.”

He said it so simply and earnestly, like there wasn’t any doubt. _Of course_ he would pay attention to Nines’ mannerisms. _Of course_ he would notice how Nines’ face changed and how he fidgeted to read his mood and processes. _Of course_ he cared enough to try.

“I was talking to Connor,” Nines explained. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Obviously.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You only smile at him and Hank, everyone else gets that weird blank face.”

“I smile at you.”

Gavin’s face went red. Oh. Nines hadn’t meant to say that part out loud.

“Fuckin’ dork,” Gavin mumbled.

Well, that was a better response than Nines expected, considering Gavin was nearly as bad at showing emotions as he was.

“May I ask a question, Gavin?”

“You just did.” Nines furrowed his brow to show confusion, an expression he had learned that week. “Ugh, fine. Yes. You can ask a question.”

“There is an event on Saturday at ten in the morning commemorating the revolution and unveiling a memorial to the androids killed in it.”

“Yeah?”

Nines took an unnecessary breath. “I was asked to attend, but I feel... uncomfortable being there alone. Would you be available and willing to go with me?”

Gavin sat back and folded his arms across his chest. “Why? Won’t you have Connor and your weird friends anyway?”

“I...” Nines paused, reordering his words. “I will be one of the few androids there who was not there for the demonstration. I worry my presence would be intrusive.”

“And I wouldn’t?”

“Why would you be?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Because I’m an asshole? Because I tried to shoot Connor, multiple times in that week? Because you’re the only android I can stand being around more than 5 minutes?”

“You apologized to Connor, and he accepted. You spend time around many androids. I don’t understand.”

“I just... don’t get why you want _me_ , of all people, to be there.”

“You’re my friend; you are important to me.”

“Fuck me.” Gavin rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and leaned back in his chair. “Yeah, fine, not like I had plans.”

Relief flooded through Nines and he found himself smiling again. “Thank you.”

“Whatever. I’m not getting there until like quarter-of.”

“Of course.”

**> sendRequest(Call);**

**> identifyContact(‘RK800’,’Connor’);**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**> Request accepted.**

**‘Nines? What happened?’**

**‘He said yes.’**

He could _feel_ his brother’s smugness on the other end of the call. **‘I told you he would.”**

**‘Prototype.’**

**‘Asshole.’**

“Holy fuck Nines, can you at least pretend to do your work?!”

* * *

**9:52.**

Nines looked around the square. There was a stage set up in front of the new monument, which was covered by a massive tarp. The statue itself was not very large, but Nines calculated it was at least three times his height, and he was built significantly taller than standard androids. It was just another way he felt... out of place. 

The crowd was mostly androids, with a surprising number of humans among them, but Nines could still watch out over the majority of the crowd. He could see, even from the edge of the crowd, that Markus was standing behind the stage and preparing to go out. Connor and North stood on either side of him. Josh was being interviewed by a number of journalists nearby. Simon was talking to a number of androids standing around the monument and gesturing towards the tarp. Hank stood near them, not-so-subtly scanning the crowd despite not being on duty for the event.

Nines checked his clock again.

**9:54.**

Gavin hadn’t come.

**> sendRequest(Call);**

**> identifyContact(‘RK800’,’Connor’);**

**>**

**>**

**> Accepted**

**‘Nines, is something wrong?’**

**‘Gavin isn’t here.’**

Connor’s sympathy bled through the link and Nines flinched back from it.

**‘I’m sorry, Nines.’**

**‘Don’t be.’**

**‘Come up here. You can stand with Hank.’**

**‘I will be fine.’**

**‘Nines.’**

**‘I’m** ** _fine_** **,’** he snapped over the line. **‘I just wanted to let you know. I will see you after the event.’**

**> Call Ended**

He felt guilty for yelling at Connor and hanging up on him - Connor was just looking out for Nines. He just didn’t quite know how to handle this emotion. It wasn’t one he had experienced before. It hadn’t hurt when Gavin hated him after their first meeting; it was an expected reaction. Back then, Gavin had a documented dislike of androids, especially those with the police. 

This, now, was... confusing. Gavin had agreed to come and despite his rough personality, he had seemed content doing so.

**9:59.**

Markus walked up to the stage, still flanked by Connor and North. Nines lowered his auditory sensors so that he would only hear loud noises in an emergency. In the days leading up to the event Markus had practiced the speech on each of his friends, including Nines, several times. He didn’t need to hear it again.

**> incomingRequest(Call);**

**> identifyContact(‘Gavin’,’Organic Prick’);**

Nines hesitated before answering. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Gavin wanted to tell him.

**> Accepted**

**‘Yes?’** he answered stiffly.

**‘Where the fuck are you?!’**

**‘At... the revolution memorial?’**

Gavin sighed dramatically. **‘I mean where at the event, dipshit!’**

Nines frowned and took a step back from the crowd. **‘You’re here?’**

**‘I just got here, I’ll explain when I find you.’**

**‘I am at the edge of the crowd near a lamp post.’**

**‘Very specific.’**

**‘Gavin, I’m taller than everyone around me. I trust you will be able to see me.’**

The human scoffed. **‘Smartass. Whatever, I think I see your dumb face, one sec.’**

**> Call ended.**

Nines looked around as Gavin hung up and turned his auditory sensors back up. The detective was striding quickly towards him from one of the side streets, shoving his phone back into one of the pockets of his jeans. Nines turned to meet him half-way. At least it would give them some privacy, despite Gavin’s inability to speak quietly.

10:07.

“I actually did leave my apartment on time,” Gavin said instead of a greeting. “I was almost here when I got a call about a fuckin’ case. Already had them send you the file. I ran over as soon as I got the guy to shut up.”

“I thought you had changed your mind,” Nines murmured.

Gavin scowled up at him like he was malfunctioning. “It’s your people’s anniversary, or whatever. You said you needed me here. Why would I bail?”

Oh. 

_Oh._

Before he could talk himself out of it, Nines ducked down to press his lips to Gavin’s. Gavin jerked back and pressed a hand to Nines’ chest.

“Not that I, that I mind,” Gavin stammered, “but is this just because I showed up? Like, you could just say thank you if that’s it.”

Nines laid his hand over Gavin’s, letting his skin projection peel away under his jacket sleeve. Gavin stared at the stark white casing and Nines could see his heartbeat speeding up on the vitals monitor he kept for his partner.

“I am grateful that you came, but that’s not why I did that,” Nines explained quietly. “I did that because I wanted to. I know what it means.”

“Oh.”

“Are you alright with that? It’s... fine, if you aren’t.”

“You’re such a dumbass.”

Gavin used the hand on Nines’ chest to grab a fist-full of his shirt and drag Nines down to his height and kiss him again. Nines moved his hand to Gavin’s jaw, running his bare thumb across Gavin’s stubble. Sensations were always stronger without the projection dampening them. Usually it irritated Nines, but today, he found that he didn’t mind. Gavin pulled away first, and only held onto Nines’ shirt for a short moment longer.

“We can continue this in private afterwards, if you’d like,” Nines suggested.

Gavin snorted. “Dork. Yeah. My place?”

“Unless you would like my father and brother listening from the next room over, that would be wise.”

“You’re so fucking _weird._ ”

Nines smiled, even though it felt odd on his face. “But you like me.”

“For some fucking reason.”

_“Over this past year, we have worked alongside humans as partners and friends. We dedicate this statue not only to those we have lost, but those we have gained. Let this statue be a symbol of peace between our peoples and a promise for the future: that no one is left behind again.”_

Nines turned to look at the monument. The androids at the base along with Simon pulled the tarp down, revealing a bronze statue of a mixed group of androids and humans. Some androids had no skin or hair projection, and those that did were easily identifiable common default appearances. The humans were, supposedly, not modeled after specific people, but it was difficult to deny resemblances to Markus’ father, a woman famous for helping deviants cross the border to Canada, and a certain police lieutenant.

When he looked back down at Gavin, he was giving Nines a goofy smile. Nines tilted his head. “What?”

“Happy birthday, babe.”

“It’s not my birthday.”

“Close enough.”

“I don’t _have_ a birthday. I’m an android.”

“Mood killer,” Gavin complained. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Nines’ thirium pump stuttered. “You think I’m cute?”

“Shut up.”

Nines leaned in to kiss him again just briefly on the lips, and Gavin reached up a hand to touch Nines’ LED, flickering vibrant blue on his temple.

“Thank you.”


End file.
